Airplane/Transcript
The following is a transcript for Airplane, lightly modified to be grammatically correct: Note: If a player is to be called by a nickname, that same nickname will be replaced by the player's username in the actual dialogue. Day. The Captain comes on the intercom. Captain: Hello Everyone. This is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard Flight (random 4 digit number)! Captain: We are currently flying at an altitude of 33,000 feet above sea level. The weather looks good, which means we will be arriving in no time to our destination! Captain: Feel free to explore the airplane! After a few moments, the Captain comes back on the intercom. Captain: Now, please find your seats as we are about to cross an area of high turbulence. 15 seconds later, the plane shakes. Captain: Thank you for your cooperation. Captain: Now get ready as our crew prepares a snack for everyone. Crew: Hello everyone, we are the crew members. We will be delivering delicious sandwiches! Enjoy! All players receive a free sandwich item, or for first-class, lobster. Regardless of whether they ate the meal or not, a'' random player, who will be called Allergic, ends up feeling weird.'' Allergic: ... Allergic: I'm not feeling very well. Allergic: Wait, this sandwich has mayo? I'M ALLERGIC TO MAYO! Crew: Oh no! Quickly, we need to find Allergic's baggage for medicine! Look in the baggage storages above you! Captain: Good afternoon to all passengers, I inform you that we've reached a stable altitude. It would be a good time to sit back, take a nap, and enjoy the ride. Transition to nighttime. Captain: Good night passengers! We still have a few hours to go. Remember to stretch your legs! A few moments later, the lights flicker and go out, accompanied by a sound of something powering down. An odd figure, called ??? in the text boxes, appears on the starboard wing. Captain: Uh, it appears that we've lost energy, hang on as we try to fix it. (Random player): Guys, look. What is that on the right wing? ???: ... ??? YOU. WILL NOT. SURVIVE. Power surges again. Heat seeking om with ??? in the back an appear in the cabin and plays. If not, dialogue after the appears in the back. '' (Random player): Are those... SNAKEEEEEEEEES!!! ''If portal is entered, player is transported to a black room with ??? in the back and the following dialogue plays. If not, dialogue after the next "Story ends" plays. ???: My name is Ronald. Ronald: You know, I was once a human too. Ronald: The day I died. You were there. Ronald: I died on a plane like this one. Ronald: I suffered a heart attack. NO ONE EVEN TRIED TO SAVE ME! Ronald: Everyone moved on. LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! Players doing the ending are set on fire. Ronald: I guess it's fair now. A soul for a soul (player's username)! Ronald: This. Is just the beginning. Ronald: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Story ends. A few moments later... (Random player): Guys, there is an open restroom, quickly, we will be safer there! In 30 seconds, all those not in the restroom will be killed and dialogue continues. (Random player): That was scary. We should discuss what the heck is happening! A few moments later, all players are teleported back to the cabin. The lights are on. (Random player): Power is back up! (Random player): And the snakes are gone, thank goodness. (Random player): The creature on the wing is also gone. Creepy. Captain: Your attention passengers, I have good news and bad news. Captain: The good news is, the power is back up. Captain: The bad news is that we are losing a significant amount of oxygen! Oxygen masks will drop from over your seats, take one QUICK! Oxygen masks equal to the number of players on the server drop from over random predetermined spots. In 15 seconds, all players not wearing one die, and the dialogue continues. Captain: This mask will keep you safe until we stabilize the oxygen levels. Suddenly the lights flicker again and the screen fades to black. Then it fades back up. A random player, who will be called Bomb, is strapped to a device. Bomb: OH MY GOD. WHAT IS THIS? (Random player): IT LOOKS LIKE A BOMB! OH NO! (Random player): WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? (Random player): OKAY EVERYONE! Calm down. (Same player): If we find something sharp to cut the cables, we might be able to save Bomb. LET'S GO! If nothing is found in 40 seconds, bomb explodes. If a player clicks on the scissors in the front of the plane, following underlined dialogue plays. (Same player): I found a pair of scissors! (Same player): Which cable should I cut? Same player gets choice of cutting either the red or blue wire. If no wire cut, bomb explodes. If not then following two lines play. (Random player): I will cut the (cable color) cable! Device strapped to Bomb flashes yellow and either explodes or flashes green and falls apart. All players are teleported to the middle of the cabin. (Random player): We haven't heard of the crew in a while, we should look for them and check if everything's okay. A player finds the crew unconscious in the back seats. (Same player): I found them! THEY ARE UNCONSCIOUS! (Random player): We need to alert the captain. Quickly, get to the captain's room! Player tries to open the door. (Same player): It's locked. Rumbling. (Random player): Something is happening inside. The captain might be in trouble! (Random player): This door needs a code. If we find it we might be able to open it. Hurry up! A player clicks on the code in the back. (Same player): I found the code! All players are teleported to in front of the captain's door. Door opens, revealing ??? from before. (Random player): IT'S THE CREATURE! ???: YOU. WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! ???: YOU THINK YOU ARE HERE ON ACCIDENT. BUT YOU'RE NOT. ???: I BROUGHT YOU HERE. ALL OF YOU! (Random player): That's not possible! ???: IT IS. AND NOW, IT'S TIME TO DIE! ???: SEE YOU IN THE AFTERLIFE! ??? dissapears, power surges, the plane starts shaking again, and the players rush into the cockpit. (Random player): THE CAPTAIN IS UNCONSCIOUS! (Random player): THE PLANE IS FALLING! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? (Random player): WE NEED TO FIND THE AUTOPILOT BUTTON! (Random player): CLICK EVERYTHING AND FIND THAT BUTTON BEFORE WE DIE! (Random player): It has been a very CRAZY flight. I just want to be home already! If a player has activated the Be the Monster Gamepass (Will be called Monster 2), the following bolded dialogue plays. Monster 2: STOP! YOU ARE RUINING OUR PLANS! Screen fades to black. When it comes back on, the cabin is enveloped in a red aura. Monster 2 has black skin and red eyes, and has the Claws item. Monster 2: NOW I WILL MAKE YOU BURN! ''Monster 2 attempts to kill the other passengers for 60 seconds. '' (Random player): Now all we need to do is find the emergency phone, so we can call for help. Player walks up to phone. Dialing is heard. (Same player): Hello? We need help. Our captain is unconscious! Airport Crew: Don't worry, we will get you home in no time. Is everyone okay? (Same player): Yes, we are okay. Autopilot mode is on. Airport Crew: Okay, we have traced your location and are taking control. (In older versions, the line continues with, "You are safe now." Then the story ends.) Airport Crew: There is one last thing have for you. Someone needs to keep the plane on track. Airport Crew: Find someone to sit on the co-pilot seat aside the captain. Player sits in the co-pilot seat. That player will now be called Co-Pilot. Co-Pilot: Okay everyone, I got this. Lights flicker and ??? appears behind the player. Co-Pilot: Oh no! It is back! Category:Transcript